Little Leo Tucker bombs the London Metropolitan Omega Mall and bombs and attacks the Heathrow Airport/EXTREMELY SUPER ULTRA MEGA HYPER GROUNDED AND CONCUSSION TIME
Cast Transcript *(London, United Kingdom, October 20, 2019) *Leo Tucker: Man! This largest Nintendo store is completely lame! I know, I'll plant a extremely maximum powerful highly explosive gigantic mega bomb to destroy the whole entire London Metropolitan Omega Mall! Ha! (X30) * Tucker planted the extremely maximum powerful highly explosive gigantic mega bomb and she ran off to safety as Marurin Sasaki walked in and noticed the bombs Leo Tucker had planted * Marurin Sasaki: Oh no! Highly explosive omega bombs! I gotta run! * Koinuma ran for her life as the extremely maximum powerful highly explosive gigantic mega bomb Shreeky planted detonated and exploded at full maximum omega power, killing 1 billion innocent people, destroying whole entire families and completely destroying the whole entire GoAnimate City Omega Mall. * (Later) * to: Leo Tucker's living room. Leo Tucker and his mom are watching TV * Mary Tucker: Let's watch the news. * is the news * Shimajirō Shimano: We are entering this program with some breaking news flash from BBC News. The London Metropolitan Omega Mall has been bombed and completely destroyed and the Heathrow Airport has been bombed, attacked and nearly destroyed today. About 1 billion people died in the London Metropolitan Omega Mall bombings and 3,000 people died in the Heathrow Airport bombing and attacks, killing whole entire families and 900 million people were injured. We'll be having some interviews with the eyewitnesses. * Kikko Hayashida: Akio Toriyama and I were having lunch at Dairy Queen at the food court and suddenly the bombs went off! Thank God, Akio and I didn't get hurt! Akio and I heard screaming, panicking and crying from families! I was so scared for my life and Akio Toriyama's life! Akio Toriyama and I know who did this! It was Leo Tucker! He's the one who planted the bomb into the GoAnimate City Omega Mall and exploded it after 10 minutes. We have to run as fast as we could! * Shimajirō Shimano: Mimirin and I were walking into the Disney store to look at Disney VHS tapes, DVDs and Blu-rays, Star Wars merchandise, Marvel merchandise, Fox merchandise, Disney clothing, Disney bed sheets, Disney pillows, Disney blankets, Disney lunch boxes, Disney toys, Disney shoes and Disney backpacks and suddenly, we saw Leo Tucker walking into the Disney store planning to bomb the whole entire London Metropolitan Omega Mall! Mimirin and I have to run as fast as we could! * Mimirin Midorihara: And Leo Tucker, If you are watching this, you have severely injured several of my British friends my age and now you're gonna have to pay all of the hospital bills! We hate you, Leo Tucker! * Shimajirō Shimano: I agree with Mimirin! Even worse, you have severely killed whole entire families, killed 100 million innocent Challenge Island Kindergartners and their whole entire families as well. You should be grounded by your parents and get Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Stories with Terrorism Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show